The Princess and The Teacher
by sakurahime92
Summary: Negi gets caught in a curse protecting Asuna and she feels bad about it. She becomes a teacher in the coarse three years and finds negi.


**THE PRINCESS AND THE TEACHER**

It was an ordinary day at Mahora school for all girls. Evangeline took up a new apprentice for combat fights. It was a girl named Serena Sentale and she just transferred. Asuna was picking on the Negi club's adviser and made the club swear to never bring up the fact that she was a princess at school. Other than that, there was no news at Mahora with the exception of Negi.

Negi was trapped in the magician's world for three years until Fate's curse lifts. Kotarou reports in frequently to the Negi club about how Negi's doing. All of 3-A was disappointed in not having Negi there with them and the new teacher was Takahata-sensei once again.

"Asuna, what's the matter? Aren't you glad that Negi is gone now?" Konoka asked and Asuna sighs.

"It's not that, he shielded me from that curse and now he turned into the frozen figurine for three years. Now I'm confused." Asuna says and Konoka drags Asuna to Eva's cabin.

"Eva, knock some sense into Asuna. She's blaming herself for what happened to Negi and now she won't even eat. Give her another magic lesson or duel like before."

"Sure, it will be fun to finally beat the princess with her original memories. Asuna, get your Pactio card out so we can have a duel. You're still my apprentice and I can't attack you when you're unarmed. That is, unless you want a fair fight, if not come back this evening. I'll have my vampire powers back then." Eva says and Serena cowers behind her looking at Asuna with weary eyes.

"Master, what about my lesson? And who is this Negi person everyone seems to be talking about?"

"Lessons are for those with enough courage to stand next to their opponents. Negi was the son of the one who trapped me here. Then he became my first pupil, and I nearly killed him every lesson because he needed to learn how to fight fast. He became my successor when he mastered my technique but he never returned after that trip to the magical world."

"Serena, Eva's program isn't for someone like you. You don't even have a pactio card for some protection. Just give up now and you'll be saved." Asuna says and Serena runs into the cottage.

Asuna and Eva enjoy a cup of tea when Eva says something very unexpected. "Are you in love with Negi?"

Asuna chokes on her tea and blushes. "What are you talking about, Evangeline? Me loving that ten year old brat. That's a real laugh, I just feel bad since he took a curse that was supposed to be on me. That is all, nothing else. See you in class tomorrow." Asuna walks out of the cabin and blushes.

'How can I love such a weak, crying little brat. Though, he did save me under several occasions and made me feel like he was a man instead of a lost girl without a home.' Asuna walks into the dorm to see the entire.

"Happy Birthday, Asuna." They scream and Asuna feels like she's in a dream. Asuna bursts into tears and they wonder what they did wrong. "Is it Negi-sensei, Asuna? Is that why you're so sad?" Asuna nods and they all hug her. "We miss him too. Wonder why he didn't show up to your party?" I celebrate with them and had a delicious birthday cake.

"Asuna, I know you feel bad about Negi, but it wasn't your fault. He wanted to protect you no matter what. We all wondered if he was protecting you because you were his student or because he loved you. Just try not to think about it too much okay." Setsuna says and goes to join the rest of the Negi club.

The next day, Asuna challenges Eva to a duel.

"Are you ready to fight Asuna?" Eva asks getting ready to duel.

"Yep, Pactio." Asuna gets into her gothic training outfit and has her Harrison out. Eva leads the way into the training room that was once Asuna's own personal jail cell.

"Ready, Commence." Serena says and ran from the field really quick.

The first one to move was Asuna making her way towards Eva super quick. Eva shot off several attacks but Asuna dodged every single one of them. Asuna got right in Eva's face then kicked her sky high for a few miles. Eva came back for blood and shot off one spell after another making Asuna block instead of fighting. One of the attacks hits Asuna hard in the chest and Asuna coughs up blood.

"Oh is that all you got, Princess. You really lost your touch, before you could hit me several times." Eva taunts.

"Really?" Asuna says standing up and gets her wings out.

'Oh crap. Maybe I pushed her too far this time. She's dead serious now, and I at my limit from all of those high level spells.' Eva thinks as Asuna speeds towards her master.

Asuna lands a kick and Eva staggers a bit. Then Asuna started to punch Eva like a punching bag. After about three hundred punches, Eva loses consciousness and Asuna wins the duel. Chachamaru comes and puts her master in a bed and Asuna just calms down.

"A-Asuna, how did you beat master like that?" Serena asks and Asuna looks up.

"Well, I've been training under her for a year or so. Besides, Negi used to beat her sometimes also."

The days passed by and Asuna got over her grief for Negi and decided to live for the day. She graduated from high school top of her class and she trained with the Negi club almost every day.

Three years passed by and Asuna graduated from college and became a teacher like Negi did. It was Asuna's 18th birthday and the Negi club gave her the best party ever and they had a surprise for 

Asuna. They partied for hours and had congratulated Asuna for getting a job as an English teacher at Mahora Academy.

It was Asuna's first day as a teacher when a familiar wind came up beside her. She turns her head to find a tall and vaguely familiar boy running next to her.

"Hey there, Asuna. It's been three years but you haven't changed at all." He says and Asuna is puzzled. She notices a weird stick behind the boy and she realized that it was Negi.

"Negi." Asuna stops dead in her tracks and starts to cry.

"Asuna what's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry. Sorry for not being here the past three years. Can I make it up to you?" Negi says and Asuna stops crying.

"Yeah. But only one way." Asuna walks up to Negi and kisses him for the first time in years.

"Asuna, I like you. But don't play with my emotions like that." Negi says looking at Asuna.

"I like you also, Negi. Guess I always had." They kissed again and became a couple. Running to make their first class of the new semester, like they used to four years ago with Konoka and the others from class 3-A.


End file.
